The Ring
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Anna and Yoh goes shopping.


Dedications to the cherished people who reviewed Strength! And to Glerren too! *mwah mwah* suki!  
  
Legal disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. ^-^  
  
Hey guys, new AnnaYoh fanfic by Eriol-chan. I hope everyone likes it because I liked writing it and I love this couple. AnnaYoh forever! Lots of OOC; I'm sorry because I don't know whether they are OOC or not myself. Please send me reviews/complaints/questions/others, ok?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The Ring  
  
By: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
  
"Anna! Look at this!" Asakura Yoh called excitedly as he waved a bunch of CDs in the air. "Sugoi!"  
  
Kyouyama Anna walked away, having no interest on whatsoever had captured her fiancée's attention. She regretted that she had let him tag along her shopping trip and it added to her horrific amusement to see him haggling with the vendor.  
  
She pretended not to hear his delighted voice checking the racks for those records he had not added to his collections. It was both amusing and exasperating to see Yoh shower attention on things as frivolous as those and not on his present training schedule.  
  
That spring day was warm and refreshing and it secretly delighted Anna to walk on the sunlit street, caressed by the cool breeze.  
  
It was usual for Anna to go to the city market during Sundays to replenish her supplies of personal belongings; it was her day alone. And it annoyed her to take her laid-back, naive-as-a-child fiancée who was also the Shaman King along in her shopping.  
  
Anna passed a stall that was selling lots of huge stuffed toys, edging away from Yoh. She noticed that there were teddy bears, bunnies, dinosaurs and a lot of other cute things. Involuntarily, she reached out to touch the soft, velvety cheek of a little brown teddy bear with a little smile.  
  
"Do you want it, Anna?"  
  
Anna looked around swiftly and noticed Yoh standing besides her wearing a mildly curious expression. He was clutching some plastic bags that contained her purchases.  
  
"No," she snapped.  
  
She always thought he was too naive, too child-like, too trusting. And he was always full of questions; most of them she cannot answer.  
  
Yoh nodded; he knew that Anna doesn't want to be forced, ever. "Where are we going next?"  
  
"There." Anna said absently pointing to one across the street; they headed towards it with Yoh listening to one of his new records contentedly while carrying Anna's load of things.  
  
Yoh quickly stepped in front of Anna and opened the door. She primly entered, not even sparing a glance at him but he was too used to care as he followed her. He had known her for a long, long time.  
  
They had been unceremoniously bethroed by Yoh's revered grandmother when they were only ten. She had hopes that Anna, her special student, will be more than able in shaping and strengthening her grandson, the next heir to the throne of the Shaman King. And Anna had undoubtedly succeeded.  
  
He sat down in a bench and watched her walk around the aisles. A huge smile spread to his lips as he watched the girl beneath the black sleeveless dress intently.  
  
He had started to like Anna because she was strong and steadfast, intuitive and perceptive. If it was anyone who can take his breath away and scare him out of his wits at the same time, it had to be none other than Anna. But he hid his feelings because he wasn't ready to pledge his feelings, yet. He may have faced Hao, battles, the Great Spirit but never Anna; he hadn't had the courage yet.  
  
Half an hour later and they had finally gotten out of the shop with Yoh having additional shopping bags. It was midday and hot with it.  
  
"A-Anna?" he asked softly.  
  
She did not reply but kept walking, her red bandana fluttering behind her.  
  
Yoh knew that the cold blue eyes were looking at him though.  
  
"A-Anna, can we, um, p-perhaps, um, eat l-lunch?" Yoh asked and a loud rumble from his stomach justified his request.  
  
She turned around and stared at him directly, knowing that he was cowering under her gaze. "Don't stutter Yoh. It's unbecoming for someone with your title."  
  
He let out a secret sigh of relief. "Can we?"  
  
"Fine," Anna agreed off-handedly. "But you're paying Yoh."  
  
"Yosha!" Yoh exclaimed happily and they proceeded to the restaurant Yoh had recommended.  
  
It was a shop called Auto-chan and it had old-fashioned bumper cars scattered around the space and as Anna deduced, served as tables. They picked the table nearest to the front window because all others were jammed with people.  
  
"I'll go order the food," Yoh volunteered as he let her sit, surrounded by her purchases. She nodded absently as he hurried away to the counter and watched the people around her eat and talk and he recognized a few people.  
  
"Miss Anna!" Pillica hollered from across the shop and damaging irritated eardrums along the way. She promptly approached with her brother, Horohoro, and Ren Tao in tow.  
  
"So if Anna is here, then where's Yoh?" Horohoro remarked.  
  
"Anna, I got the food!" Yoh said and he quickly placed the tray on the table. He whipped around to his left and saw his friends, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Minna! Are you having lunch too?"  
  
"No, not at all." Ren said sarcastically.  
  
Yoh dismissed the sarcasm. He sat down the chair opposite Anna and motioned for the others to join.  
  
"Nah, it's your date." Horohoro replied with a broad wink.  
  
"Good luck." Ren said shortly.  
  
"So, we'll be going now. It's nice to see you again." Pillica said firmly and with a bright smile that set her eyes twinkling. She waved goodbye and dragged the boys behind her and out the shop.  
  
Yoh and Anna stared at them and then caught each other's eyes before chuckling. Always the gentleman, Yoh served Anna her food and they ate, quietly enjoying each other's company. Yoh wasn't much of a talker and Anna was naturally silent so quietude enveloped their lunch.  
  
"Do you like ice cream?" he asked softly and she nodded. "I like it too. I love chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mocha, mint..."  
  
"Blueberry, melon, peanut fudge..." she continued as he chuckled. "Black forest." Anna didn't want to admit it to him but she was having a good time. It was a very long time ago when she had last experienced serene delight with him.  
  
"I'm sorry that they don't sell them here," he murmured. "It's a shame."  
  
"I don't care," she retorted. "Let's get out of here."  
  
She sighed softly as she waited for Yoh to finish paying the waitress. They left the shop and Anna resumed her shopping. Yoh didn't have the heart to complain by following and carrying her stuff for her, anyhow he was used to it.  
  
-  
  
By late afternoon when they were about to go home, she saw it lying on its own velvet cushion.  
  
It was a pretty ring, a golden band of gold with a delicate star-shaped sapphire in the middle. The ring had caught her eye as she had passed the stall, its elegant magnificence attracting her.  
  
A small smile slipped to her lips as she lifted it out of the cushion and slipped it on her ring finger on her right hand. It fit perfectly.  
  
"Do you like it?" Yoh asked.  
  
Anna slipped it off and returned it to its place. "No."  
  
"If you want it, I will buy it for you." Yoh offered innocently.  
  
She wanted to strangle him. Instead, she resumed her poker-faced mask and glared. "If you want to give a gift, find an occasion."  
  
And she stalked off, walking swiftly.  
  
"Matte! Anna, chotto matte!" Yoh called breathlessly as he struggled to follow but soon she was lost in the crowds.  
  
He helplessly looked for her the next two hours and did not find her anywhere. He was on his second round when he saw her sitting inside Auto- chan!  
  
Think fast Yoh, he thought as he figured out why she had deliberately left him.  
  
"Aha! Now I know!"  
  
-  
  
Anna sipped her tea daintily. It tasted bitter when she had first gulped it down and now it was almost sweet. Staring at the semi-dark liquid that showed her reflection, she inwardly wondered why she had deliberately left him.  
  
Maybe I was just carried away. Or I'm angry at his innocence, she thought exasperatedly. Yet... yet he asked me if I liked it...  
  
Damn it but she wanted it! She had wanted that ring badly yet denied it from herself because Yoh will be giving it to her. Giving no room for frustration, she slapped her fist at the table, silently cursing herself for that weakness.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
She immediately focused her gaze on him. He was holding a couple of ice cream cones, probably flavored with vanilla, mint, chocolate, and strawberry.  
  
"Ano... honto ni gomen."  
  
"What are you yakking about?" she snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry if I upset you. Friends?" he offered a cone to her, wearing his apologetic but silly smile. She took it from his hand, coolly ignoring his last sentence.  
  
He smiled that innocent but heart-catching smile and he sat down opposite her again, licking his ice cream with relish. There was a gleam in his dark eyes that told her there was something he was expecting.  
  
"What?" she demanded irritated.  
  
"This." Yoh said and he drew out the ring from his shirt pocket. He took her hand gently and slipped it on her ring finger, mildly watching her change of expressions.  
  
She stopped licking and stared in disbelief at the coveted piece of jewelry. The sapphire mimicked her eyes; deep, enigmatic blue. She slowly looked up and met his eyes... and blushed.  
  
"Y-Yoh... w-why did y-you...?" Anna stuttered.  
  
"A gift." Yoh replied, smiling widely. "For a very special occasion."  
  
He held her hand and then he turned it to see her palm. And kissed it.  
  
"I love you, Anna. I want to spend my life with you."  
  
She blushed visibly and she shyly withdrew her hand, oddly concentrating on eating her ice cream. She let the silence bleed in and knew that the sky was darkening and dusk was deepening.  
  
"Yoh?"  
  
He looked up and was very surprised when she kissed him, full on the lips.  
  
Thank you, Yoh. Thank you so much for this. I love you too.  
  
They broke off when they heard the disgruntled cough from a waiter. Anna paid her check and then she left with Yoh, close but not touching.  
  
They walked along the boulevard, silent. Shops had closed early and they were few people on the streets. Abruptly, Anna remembered something.  
  
"Yoh, where's my things?" she asked.  
  
He looked uncomfortable. "Um..."  
  
"You left it didn't you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
She slapped him, hard. "Baka!"  
  
But behind that, she felt infinitely happy.  
  
~*~  
  
[082203;10:20]  
  
Again, I hope you guys liked it. I know... it's totally strange? But I'll leave it up to you. Please, please, send me reviews/complaints/questions/anything. About the title, I know it's like that horror movie but also totally different. It's appropriate anyhow, right? And I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted a story but my comp. is having problems so I guess this is apology (?). Oh well, everyone give me a hug 'coz I passed my exams! Cheers!  
  
Love to everyone, Eriol-chan 


End file.
